On s'est connu
by PrettyFreaks
Summary: Au bord du gouffre, pensant que plus rien ne l'attend nulle part, une jeune fille se retrouve malencontreusement "sauvée" par un inconnu qui à son grand désarroi n'est pas prêt de la laisser tomber. Une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a longtemps et que je me suis décidée à publier. Ré-interprétation des personnages et de leurs histoires :)
1. Chapitre 1, nouvelle version

**Pour celles/ceux qui ont déjà lu cette histoire, j'ai refais le premier chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire a été écrite il y a longtemps et je n'avais pas réellement touché au premier chapitre si ce n'est corriger deux trois fautes d'orthographes. Et en postant le chapitre 3, j'ai relu encore une fois ce premier chapitre et me suis dit qu'il ne correspondait plus tel qu'il était et qu'il y avait des incohérences. J'ai réécris des éléments, l'ai rallongé certes, ajouter un petit caméo et essayer de rendre cela plus comme mon image actuelle tout en collant à l'histoire que j'ai voulu créer il y a longtemps. Cela ne doit pas être parfait et loin de là, je pense qu'il y a encore des choses à revoir, mais pour le moment c'est ainsi que je le conçois. Enfin j'espère ne pas retravailler tous les chapitres à chaque fois comme cela, sinon on ne comprendrait plus rien du tout à ce que j'écris. Enfin voilà je vous remercie. :) Ah et je laisse l'ancien chapitre 1 pour, je ne sais pas voir l'évolution.**

Il était 14h, je marchais le long de la Seine, le ciel gris plongeait chaque habitant dans un film en noir et blanc. Un décor romantique sur lequel se jouait de nombreuses pièces. Celles de ces couples qui s'expérimentent aux risques de l'amour, de ceux qui se demandent si ils résisteront à la tentation ou bien même de ceux qui essayent de faire face malgré la triste vérité. On pouvait aussi apercevoir sur un banc, une vieille femme tenant affectueusement contre son cœur une lettre. Elle attendait, elle l'attendait, il ne viendra sûrement pas. Il ne vienne jamais de toute façon. A ce moment précis, je fus surprise de voir courir un vieil homme, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne, une bien drôle chemise à porter en cette fin d'année. Il arriva, essoufflé devant sa dame, s'excusant de son retard, expliqua qu'il a du prendre soin de sa tortue malade. Elle l'écoutait attentivement en souriant, ne lui en voulant le moins du monde et le laissa s'asseoir. Un sourire amer traversa mon visage lorsque je repris ma route.

Je n'ai jamais attendu que l'on me donne ce genre d'attention, j'ai préféré ne jamais réellement y penser. J'ai vécu seule, je pense aussi que je mourrais seule car l'on ne peut réellement dire que ma vie vaut vraiment vraiment la peine d'être appelé ainsi. Une vie qui manque de vie, insignifiante dirais-je.

C'est en marchant le long de ce fleuve, en regardant l'eau, que je me demandais si je devais sauter, me noyer, mettre fin à ce semblant d'existence. Quel serait le moment propice pour que personne ne puisse me voir, si même ils pouvaient s'en soucier. Je voyais le ciel se refléter dans l'eau, ce gris qui, à l'inverse des habitants de Paris, ne quittera pas ma vision une fois le soleil revenu. Ce n'est pas un inconvénient, le gris est tout aussi beau, voire même complexe car c'est quelque chose de très subtil le gris, et j'en vois toute ces nuances. Pourtant même sans couleur, la fraîcheur reste fraîche, les oiseaux volent, la terre tourne et moi je me meurs, seule, tourmentée et effrayée.

Je décidais de m'asseoir, de me pencher. L'eau n'était pas si profonde après tout. Mais le courant était fort, tout comme l'eau était gelée. Combien de temps cela me prendrait-t-il pour me noyer ? Je lève le regard pour visualiser la ville. Les nuages gris sont partis, dans le ciel en tout cas, et il s'était éclairci d'une beauté resplendissante. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici exactement. Je me penchais une nouvelle fois sur cette eau que je percevais désormais d'un gris clair très clair. Quel beau bleu cela devrait être.

« Non mademoiselle s'il vous plaît ne faîtes pas ça !

Je retournais ma tête instinctivement au son d'une voix forte. On s'adressait à moi. J'ai vu une figure au loin, s'approcher en courant. Je resta figé à ma place, et leva la tête quand l'homme fut enfin juste devant moi. Je le regardais, les sourcils inclinés dans le questionnement et par la lumière qui me brouillait la vue. Il tendit sa main vers moi, je l'agrippais et il m'aida à me relever.

\- Se jeter n'est pas la meilleure solution mademoiselle..il...ne faut pas… Commença-t-il à balbutier sûrement pris par la panique

\- Qui vous a dit que j'allais sauter ? Lui demandais-je légèrement intriguée par son intérêt soudain.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, vous étiez bien penchée sur le bords, un peu seule j'ai cru que...

\- Je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision.

Je le laissa dans la confusion et me dépêcha de partir de cette situation plus que désagréable.

Je le bouscula un peu en partant et accéléra le pas. J'entendis sa course derrière moi.

-Attendez Madame je…

Je me retourna brusquement pour me retrouver à quelques pieds de lui,.

-Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Lui dis-je légèrement agacé.

-Quoi ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, je pus voir ses traits enclin à une plus grande confusion.

Je pus inspecté l'homme auquel j'avais à faire. Il semblait de mon âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux, 25, 26 pas plus. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc éclatant, et ses yeux j'y pu apercevoir quasiment toute les nuances de gris. Ses vêtements me laissèrent apercevoir une forte musculature en dessous de cette tenue d'automne. Des vêtements bien claires pour un mois de Novembre. Habituellement les gens ressortent, leurs manteaux noirs, écharpes et bonnets blancs. C'est cette période que je préfère, car ils voient le monde comme je le vois. Privé de ses couleurs.

Après ce qui semblait être quelques secondes, je pris la peine de lui répondre.

\- De prétendre savoir des choses sur ma vie, de penser que j'allais sauter puis de m'appeler mademoiselle pour finalement m'appeler madame, chercher à savoir qui je suis… J'étais désormais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, prétendant être forte intérieurement, le défiant du regard.

Il me regarda un instant puis se mit à rire, un rire qui s'amplifiait petit à petit et bourdonnait dans mes oreilles.

\- Je suis désolé de rire , c'est juste, que, je viens d'essayer de jouer au héros et vous me reprochez de ne savoir si je dois vous appelez mademoiselle ou madame.

Je resta silencieuse et le laissa continuer.

-Tout de même je suis désolé, pour avoir cru que vous vous vouliez sauter.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision, vous n'aviez pas réellement tort, j'aurais pu, j'attendais juste le bon moment. Mais cela ne vous autorise toujours pas à insinuer des choses sur moi.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement, puis se laissa glisser dans un fin sourire.

-Et bien, je choisirais mademoiselle, puisque vous n'avez pas d'alliance, laissez-moi me faire pardonner d'avoir voulu essayer de sauver votre vie, bien qu'elle ai été à moitié en danger, en vous invitant au café en face… Dit-il pointant le petit bar duquel se dégageait une chaleur accueillante.

Ma première pensée fut de dire non, de partir en courant, rejoindre mon chez moi, le réconfort. Puis je me suis souvenue que mon chez moi était tout sauf réconfortant, on y était seule et il y faisait froid. C'était un simple inconnu, il oublierai sûrement ma présence d'ici quelques jours.

-Je suis Marinette.

**Le chapitre 2 se trouve 2 chapitre plus loin :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'ai vécu seule. Je mourrais seule. Et tout ce qui s'est passé outre est insignifiant. Actuellement, je marche au bords du canal, un décor au allure romantique qui voit passer ces couples amoureux. Les nouveaux tourtereaux qui s'expérimentent aux risques d'un amour inconditionnelle, et les anciens pour qui la tentation n'a pas été découverte. Quant à moi, c'est en marchant le long de ce canal, que je réfléchis à sauter à tout moment. Le moment propice où personne n'aurai pour une fois la bonté d'âme de penser à me sauver. Un décor romantique qui pour moi est remplie de noir et blanc. Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas un inconvénient, le gris est beau aussi, c'est quelque chose de très subtil le gris, et j'en vois toute ces nuances. Pourtant même sans couleur, la fraîcheur reste fraîche, les oiseaux volent, la terre tourne et moi je meurs. Je décide de m'asseoir, je me penche. L'eau n'est pas si profonde. Mais le courant est fort, tout comme l'eau est gelé. Combien de temps cela me prendrait-t-il pour mourir ? Je lève la tête pour visualiser la ville. Éclairée, une beauté resplendissante. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici exactement. Une heure ? Deux ? Peut-être trois ? L'intérieur est aussi froid que l'extérieur de toute façon. Je me penche une nouvelle fois sur cette eau que je perçois d'un gris clair. Quel beau bleu cela devrait être.

« Non mademoiselle ne faîtes pas ça ! »

Je retourne ma tête instinctivement au son de la voix forte. On s'adressa à moi. Je vis une figure au loin, s'approcher en courant. Je resta figé à ma place, et leva la tête quand l'homme fut enfin juste devant moi. Je le regardai les sourcils inclinés dans le questionnement et par la lumière qui me brouillait la vue. Il tendit sa main vers moi, je l'agrippe et il m'aida à me relever.

-Se jeter n'est pas la meilleure solution mademoiselle, il ne faut pas...

-Qui vous a dit que j'allais sauter ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, vous étiez bien penché sur le bords et un peu seule j'ai cru que...

-Je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision.

Je le laissa dans la confusion et me dépêcha de partir de cette situation plus que désagréable.

Je le bouscula un peu en partant et accéléra le pas. J'entendis sa course derrière moi.

-Attendez Madame je...

Je me retourna brusquement pour me retrouver à quelques pieds de lui.

-Pouvez-vous choisir s'il vous plaît ?

-Quoi ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, toujours la confusion dans ses traits.

Je pus inspecté l'homme auquel j'avais à faire. Il semblait de mon âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux, 25, 26 pas plus. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc éclatant, et ses yeux j'y pu apercevoir quasiment toute les nuances de gris. Ses vêtements me laissèrent apercevoir une forte musculature en dessous de cette tenue d'automne. Des vêtements bien claires pour un mois de Novembre. Habituellement les gens ressortent, leurs manteaux noirs, écharpes et bonnets blancs. C'est cette période que je préfère, car les gens voient le monde comme je le vois. Privé de couleurs.

Après ce qui semblait être quelques secondes, je pris la peine de lui répondre.

-Mademoiselle ou madame, D'après vous que suis-je ?

Il me regarda un instant puis se mit à rire, un rire qui s'amplifiait petit à petit et agaçait mes oreilles. -Je suis désolé c'est juste, que, je viens d'essayer de jouer au héros et la chose que vous me reprochez c'est de ne pas choisir entre mademoiselle ou madame.

Je resta silencieuse et le laissa continuer.

-Tout de même je suis désolé, pour avoir cru que vous vous vouliez sauter.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'avais pas encore pris ma décision, donc je ne peut pas vous en vouloir d'avoir pensé que je pourrais, j'aurais pu j'attendais juste le moment par ailleurs je ne vous permet pas d'insinuer des choses sans même me connaître?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement, puis se laissa glisser dans un fin sourire.

-Et bien, mademoiselle, puisque vous n'avez pas d'alliance, laissez-moi me faire pardonner d'avoir voulu essayer de sauver votre vie bien qu'elle ai été à moitié en danger, en vous invitant au café en face.

Ma première pensée fut de dire non, partir en courant, rejoindre mon chez moi, le réconfort. Puis je me suis souvenue que mon chez moi était tout sauf réconfortant, on y était seule et il faisait froid. C'est un simple inconnu il oublierai sûrement ma présence d'ici quelques jours.

-Je suis Marinette.


	3. Chapter 2

**Premièrement je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe du dernier chapitre pour tous vous dire, ****j'ai**** commencé cette histoire il y a vraiment longtemps, elle reste dans mon ordinateur sans vraiment y toucher ****et là je me suis dit « Vas-y t'as un compte poste-le comme c'est on verra bien » Du coup vous voilà et me voilà ici . Pour clarifer les choses cette histoire est dans un univers totalement éloigné du Ladybug, ce n'est pas encore fini d'écrire donc peut-être dans l'avancé de l'histoire il y aura de nouveaux personnages mais je verras comment j'évolue, enfin j'ai déjà une idée de la fin mais on verra bien. Donc dans cet univers les personnages ont à peu près la vingtaines, et à moins que vous ne l'ayez pas compris le personnage de Marinette voit le monde en gris. Rien n'est expliqué sur les raisons enfin pour le moment et tout reste encore flou mais c'est le but. Enfin voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour me lire et bonne lecture.**

C'est un simple inconnu il oublierai sûrement ma présence d'ici quelques jours. Je lui tendis donc la main mon visage ne reflétant aucune expression.

-Je suis Marinette

Je vis ses yeux brillés un peu, passer au gris très clair à certain endroit.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, je m'appelle Adrien.

Il me tendit la main,et nous nous empoignons vivement, un peu trop à mon goût.

Nous nous dirigions alors,sans un mot, dans un coin du café d'en face.

Je m'installai sur la chaise pendant qu'il retirai son manteau.

\- Vous ne vous déshabillez pas ?

\- Non ça va aller j'ai l'habitude d'avoir froid.

-Est-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles vous n'avez pas sauté ?

Je ne savais pas si son sourire était réconfortant, triste ou interrogateur.

-Non je vous l'ai dit j'attendais le bon moment, celui où personne ne viendrait me déranger, et comme vous l'avez fait, il semble que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il semblait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par le serveur qui nous demandait nos boissons.

-Deux chocolats chauds s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-i,l je n'ai même pas eu le temps de commander pour moi-même que le serveur fut déjà repartis.

-Pourriez-vous arrêtez de faire des suppositions sur moi ? Je lui demandais clairement agacée.

Il se mit à rire, très fort. Trop fort. Tellement fort que la moitié du restaurant se retourna pour nous regarder.

-Je suis désolé mais vous me faites rire, et désolé vous n'aimez peut-être pas le chocolat ?

-Bien sûr que j'aime ça, mais je suis assez grande pour parler de moi-même. Marmonnais-je croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il me sourit chaleureusement et ses yeux sont devenus tellement clairs, je n'avais jamais vu ça, j'ai du le regardr un peu trop fascinée puisque son sourire s'est élargi.

L'instant d'après un silence tomba entre nous, je le trouvai apaisant tandis que lui avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Je décidai à contre cœur de nous sortir de cette situation en lui posant une question qui me trottait aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi vouloir me sauver ?

Ma question lui fit relever la tête de sa tasse qui venait d'arriver.

-Et bien pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire sauver une vie est bien quelques chose que chaque personne devrait faire quand elle en a l'occasion.

-Vous êtes du genre optimiste je vois.

Son sourire était réapparu et je me maudis pour avoir relancé la conversation.

-Je ne suis pas forcément un optimiste juste quelqu'un qui pense que l'on peut faire beaucoup de choses avec un peu de volonté et que le malheur est un choix, alors je choisis d'être heureux.

Mon humeur devenait de plus en plus sarcastique.

-Donc plus un adorateur de l'univers qu'un optimiste, c'est vrai que c'est très différent !

-Tout dépend de la façon dont tu vois les choses, oui j'ai sûrement un fond optimiste mais je crois plus que les gens choisissent inconsciemment de ce qui leur arrive, c'est en pensant positif que l'univers nous accordera les bonnes choses.

-Depuis quand accordons nous cette familiarité entre nous ?

Un sourire narquois jaillit de ces lèvres, cette homme est né un sourire agrafé au visage.

\- Et bien j'ai gâché le bon moment pour mettre votre plan à exécution, il me semble alors que nous sommes ennemis juré, et le tutoiement est toléré chez des ennemis. À moins que nous soyons que de simples inconnus qui discutent de la condition humaine autour d'un chocolat chaud, sans aucun passif remontant à exactement 1h et 25 minutes. Alors je te le demande que sommes nous ?

Il me semble avoir décroché le quart d'un sourire à sa réflexion, un rictus très vite regretté.

-J'ai réussi à te faire sourire, alors même sans ton autorisation, je te tutoies. J'ai réussis à la faire sourire ! Il se mit à crier dans le restaurant, à taper dans les mains de serveurs confus et amusés.

Après qu'il fut r'assis, mon expression avait retrouvée sa forme habituelle.

-Tu ne refais jamais ça !

-Tu n'es peut-être pas heureuse mais au moins tu m'as tutoyé.

Je rentrais dans son jeu sans m'en rendre compte m'enfonçant tout doucement.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste ici ?

-Sûrement parce que tu es en présence du garçon le plus beau de la ville. Se vanta-t-il.

-Et du plus gros ego de la ville visiblement.

-Tu n'as pas nié, très contradictoire je vois ?

Il est vrai qu'une discussion avec lui me tourmentait au plus haut point.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller de toute façon, il est temps pour moi que je rentre.

Son sourire habituelle chuta d'un coup lorsque je commençai à me lever.

-Pourquoi on ne connaît quasiment rien l'un sur l'autre à part nos noms, non il faut que tu restes.

Une soudaine prise de conscience me fit me rendre compte que cette familiarité qui s'était installée. Ce n'était pas pour ça que j'avais accepté. Mais pourquoi avais-je dis oui ?

Une expression renfrognée s'inscrit sur mon visage.

\- Nous ne sommes que des inconnus de tout manière, merci pour le chocolat mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Je quittai rapidement le café sans me retourner par peur de croiser son regard. Cela pouvait bien faire à peine 2 heures que je le connaissais mais je pouvais déjà dire que ses yeux auraient été d'un gris pâle, autant pâle que mon discours eu été glacial.

Après avoir couru un peu pour m'éloigner du restaurant, je ralentis. Je me retrouvai dans une petite ruelle, assez claire, quasiment blanche. Des fleurs ornaient les maisons, je ne pouvais pas voir leur couleurs mais leurs odeurs me firent fermer les yeux et imaginer à quoi elles pouvaient bien ressembler. Un petit canal accompagnait ces maisons. La nuit tombante je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas exactement où j'étais. Faire demi-tour était alors la seule solution qui vint à moi. Je pris mon temps cette fois pour observer le paysage. Les immeubles se ressemblaient tous autant qu'ils soient. Une vision monotone obscurcit l'image. Mes idées se mélangeaient. Un infime regret de son abandon s'introduit en moi. Je n'étais plus sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque que l'on se revoit. Nous sommes de parfaits inconnus, qui connaissent leurs noms et leurs rires.

Plus vite qu'il me semblait être je fus arrivé au café du départ, j'y laissai errer un regard. Cet homme s'était désormais déplacé au bar, la tête dans sa bière et le regard perdu. J'ai voulu entrer pendant un moment, mais automatiquement mon corps m'y en empêcha. Je continuai alors mon chemin en direction de ma maison. Considérer, maison est un mot pour indiquer le foyer où l'on se sent en sécurité et aimer. Mon appartement n'est définitivement pas une maison. Marcher me faisait du bien, je respirais. Peu de temps après que je fus arrivé. Un petit appartement au dessus de mon lieu de travail, une petite librairie qui appartenait à ma grand-mère, j'en suis la seule héritière. Cela me convient, je choisis le style, les livres qu'on y trouve et ce que je fais. Ma façon de vivre la solitude. Je montais les escaliers étroits qui menait à mon appartement. Simple. Petit. Sobre. Je me laissa tomber sur le canapé lit, seul décoration de mon salon. Je me surpris à repenser à cette journée. J'ai commencé la journée, en ouvrant ma boutique. Quelques clients ici et là jusqu'à ce que pour une fois mon travail m'ennuie. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais sur le bord de ce canal en compagnie de cet homme qui maintenant hantait mes pensées. Pourquoi y repensais-je autant ? Est-ce le fait que ce soit le seul être humain qui me prenne en considération depuis longtemps ? Des questions sans réponses qui me tourmentaient. Tiki, mon chat m'avait rejoint sur le lit. L'être auquel je tiens le plus sûrement. Après quelques minutes à la caresser dans le silence, je décidai de me changer les idées, d'enfiler mon pyjama de me faire un thé, et de m'installer devant un film, un classique. Un film en noir et blanc évidemment. Pourquoi tenter l'impossible ?

Je finis par me laisser glisser par ma fatigue. Sans n'avoir mangé je tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Si le saut ne me tue pas ce sera peut-être mon manque d'appétit, ou mon manque de vie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Je vous remercie pour les commentaires laissés ça fait très plaisir et m'a incité à continuer. Les conseils sont toujours constructifs et j'apprécie beaucoup, merci. J'espère améliorer et corriger les erreurs au fil de l'écrire. J'aime partager avec vous cette univers. Quand j'écris j'essaye de visualiser les scènes, les personnages, j'espère que j'arrive à vous transmettre tout cela notamment dans cette univers très grisâtre. J'imagine cette histoire comme Un Homme et une femme de Claude Lelouch, un grand film d'amour, de poursuite et de retrouvailles. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment arrêter mes chapitres, je le fais un peu au feeling, du coup j'essaye de vous expliquez ma façon de voir les choses. Vous en comprendrez plus sur les personnages au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

Ma nuit fut mouvementée pour dire le moins, mon esprit oscillant entre rêves et cauchemars. Dans chacun d'entre eux, une nouvelle façon de mettre fin à mon existence, mais dès lors que je m'apprêtai à faire le grand pas, ce n'était plus mon visage mais le sien, celui d'Adrien.

Laisser quelqu'un s'immiscer dans ma vie est dangereux, il prend place tout au fond de mon esprit afin de tourmenté mes nuits, mes pensées et peut-être même mon cœur.

Connaître c'est s'attacher et à quoi bon quand l'on sait que l'on peut se blesser.

Le réveil fut aussi troublé que ma nuit, plongée dans mes réflexions ne pouvant oublier ce visage.

Je jetta un coup d'œil au frigo pour s'apercevoir qu'il était vide. Je pris le temps de m'habiller et sortis dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où je pourrais manger tranquillement. À défaut de savoir où j'allais je me laissais guider. Plongée dans mes pensées, je m'arrêta à la table d'un café.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir aujourd'hui ? Un chocolat chaud ? » La question du serveur me sortit de ma réflexion et je reconnu le visage souriant du serveur d'hier, lorsque j'étais accompagnée du jeune homme qui depuis ne quittais plus mon esprit. J'étais revenue sur mes pas. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'étais revenue ici. Le visage figé sous le choc, je décidai de quitter ce café sans même répondre à sa question. Perdue, je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait devant moi.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle !» Bousculée, au bord des larmes, je levais la tête. Des yeux grisâtres m'ont regardés avec étonnement.

« Marinette ?! »

Je courus hors de la pièce, la faim disparue, la peur retrouvée au bien même était-elle réellement partie. Courir, courir, jusqu'à ce mur de livres que je me suis construit. Arrivée à l'entrée, j'entrais par cette vieille porte qui fait sonner la cloche. Je m'enferme donc dans mes histoires qui me rappelle que la mienne n'est rien. Mon seul moyen de pouvoir imaginer la couleur. Ainsi je pleure au fin fond de ma petite boutique lorsque que j'entends une nouvelle fois cette cloche. Je relève ma tête pour entrevoir, essoufflé, celui que je voulais éviter.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Marinette es-tu là ? » Je sentis mon estomac se nouer, mais je savais que je devais sortir de ma cachette, il ne partirai pas, il est bien plus obstiné que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je lève ma tête, les yeux encore rouges des larmes et fuyant à tout prix ce regard qui me ferait craquer une nouvelle fois.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile monsieur ? » Saisissait-il mon envie de l'oublier.

\- Et bien vous savez, je cherche une jeune fille, il me semble qu'elle est par ici, mais je ne vois pas son beau visage

Je pouvais sentir son regard appuyer sur le mien et son sourire apparaître.

\- Je suis désolée, ici nous vendons des livres » J'espérais qu'il comprenne que je voulais qu'il parte.

\- Bien ce n'est pas grave, je prendrais un livre que me conseillez-vous MADAME ? »

\- Arrête de m'appeler madame, tu ne me connais pas, ne vois-tu pas que je ne suis rien ! » Mon explosion provoqua une expression de choque sur son visage, mais il y avait toujours cette inquiétude au fond de ses yeux, cela ne faisait que me rendre plus misérable.

\- Maintenant peux-tu, s'il te plaît me laisser ? » Je lui dis avec tout le désespoir et la force en moi.

Je me repliais sur moi-même, les bras s'accrochant autour de mon petit corps dans la volonté de me protéger d'un mal encore inconnu. Je fermais les yeux, ne supportant plus ce gris intense J'attendais qu'il parte. Qu'il quitte cette pièce pour que je puisse enfin respirer de nouveaux. Il mit du temps à partir, sûrement retenu par le choc, finalement lorsqu'il bougea, après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, j'entendis des bruits que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, avant de pouvoir entendre le son rassurant de cette cloche, signifiant qu'il était parti. C'était un soulagement, timidement je ré-ouvris les yeux. Le blanc de l'extérieur me fit mal aux yeux. Il devait faire si beau dehors, cette lumière jaillissait de la porte en verre par laquelle il venait de sortir. Je fixais cette porte encore un instant, un million de questions dans ma tête. Mon regard se détourna en direction des piles de livres entassées qui créaient une barrière protectrice autour de la caisse. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une feuille, se révélant par le contraste qu'elle créait avec le bois noir du bureau. Je fixais le papier avec un étonnement certain, et une appréhension grandissante. L'encre dessinait une calligraphie plutôt moyenne. Je rêvait qu'elle puisse s'effacer d'un simple souffle. Je n'aurais pas à la lire, à comprendre. Et pourtant, j'aurais pu simplement la jeter aux ordures et revenir à ma vie, mais plus que de la curiosité, j'étais poussée à lire, à déchiffrer ce qu'il avait voulu m'écrire. Je pris la note dans mes mains pour lire.

« Je suis désolée. Ton futur ami Adrien »

C'était court, touchant d'une certaine façon, mais inquiétant pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Qu'il reviendrait ? Pourquoi ne comprend donc-t-il pas que je ne veux plus le revoir ? Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de m'obliger à sortir de mon espace protégé. Je lui en veux et pourtant je m'en veux. Je suis égoïste, il n'a jamais été virulent avec moi. Il me propose même d'être mon ami, et moi je le rejette. Je me suis toujours plaint d'être seule, mais si je les laisse entrer ils viennent, et me blessent. Mais à quoi je pense ? Je ne devrais pas m'en vouloir, il envahit ma vie privé. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je me sentais fatiguée, j'avais mal à la tête, les jambes fragiles. Je n'avais finalement pas mangé. Je n'avais plus très faim.

La journée passa plutôt tranquillement après cela, quelques clients de temps en temps. Le calme était revenu, les pensées oubliées. Enfin je m'en persuadais. Et le soir en fermant boutique, je pus voir sous ma porte un petit papier. Je ne comprenais pas réellement. C'est une rue commerçante cela devait être une publicité. Pourtant je reconnus l'écriture maladroite de ce matin.

« Jour 1: Je te rendrais ton sourire lumineux. Celui qui fait rougir le soleil. »

Une encre claire sur un papier foncé, mélangeant différentes nuances de gris, de noirs et d'une infime trace de ce que je pu reconnaître de rouge. Cela n'était pas bon.


End file.
